School Days
by SummersSweets
Summary: First story, a Grand Chase fanfic! Story focusing on Jin Kaien and his life at the prestigious academy Grand Chase and how a certain purple haired swordsman messes with him. Be warned! Contains shounen ai/yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

Pease call me Summers!

As you can see, I am very new to this site. Though I Harper read some fictions on here, I have never posted anything. So please tell me if i am doing anything wrong!

Anyhow, here is my first story! I remember playing this game called Grand chase when I was a young kid, so I decided to use the characters from the game as my test subjects. I am not very good at writing stories and probably have many mistakes, but i hope you enjoy the story nonetheless! And I am not sure if II should write more off this story, so please tell me if you want more. Enjoy~

...

Prologue~

Jin woke up to a feeling of uncomfort. His bed was rather hot and stuffy. He wondered why, nothing seemed off. His room was the same as ever. messy, clothes strewn all over, and some eaten and not yet eaten food lying by the open window. He wondered how it could be so hot and stuffy with the window open. Well, he thought, it is too early to care about this in the morning, he might as well go back to sleep. So Jin decided to do so after getting more comfortable, so he turned over onto his other side to face the opposite direction to see if that would help.

"Huh...?"

Something blackish purple and soft was right next to his face. Jin didn't remember having anything like that since...forever. Not only that, Jin noticed that there was also something wrapped around his waist.

"Eehh...?"

Jin was severely confused, so in his half asleep mind, he decided the bast way to solve this was to do something about the black and purple thing in front of him. Which was to poke it. Jin's eyes widened a little, the thing was surprisingly smooth and silky, and it felt so soft and great to touch. Well if its not dangerous, he thought, might as well make the best of it. *hugs* he couldn't help it, It felt too nice to not feel and caress it a little. Jin was content now, the soft thing took his mind off other menial things. Until it groaned.

"What the..."

He thought, this is really getting weird. He yanked the blanket of the bed only to meet a certain shirtless swordsman in his bed wrapped around his waist.

"AAAHHH! SIEGHART,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jin yelled at the swordsman while frantically trying to kick him off.

"Uuhhnf, oww... Jin... Stop kicking me... It's too early..."

Sieghart mumbled. Jin had managed to unlock the swordsman from his waist and stood before him panting with wide eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED SIEGHART, YOU SCARED ME!"

Jin glared annoyingly at the swordsman while he groggily sat up on Jin's bed.

"Geez Jin, what a ruckus you're makin'. I saw ya in bed all cold lookin' an all so I just thought I'd warm ya up sweetheart."

Jin was flabbergasted.

"D-Don't sweetheart me! That's no excuse for being in my bed! Don't you have your own bed which is a thousand times more comfy and luxurious then mines?"

Yes, Jin knew just how expensive Sieg's bed was. Sieg was a huge player, so that means he brought a lot of women to bed with him. So Sieg needed a very impressive bed to impress the ladies. This always irked Jin.

He stared annoyingly at the swordsman, waiting for him to leave, Sieghart got the message and was getting up, but decided that he liked Jin looking all angry and annoyed. So he thought he'd play a little longer. So he got up in front of Jin, and was about to go, but he smirked and grabbed Jin.

"What the! Sieg let go of m-!"

Jin wasn't able to finish his sentence as Sieg pulled him back down onto the bed. He flailed and kicked, but it was futile. Sieghart pinned both his arms above his head and sat in between Jin's spread legs. This made Jin flush a rosy pink.

"Heh," Sieghart huffed. "Aren't you makin' the cutest face with ya blushin' like 'at an all. Makes me wanna eat y'all up."

Jin growled at Sieg as he leaned closer to Jin...

"Jin, lemmnnghaahh!"

Jin had performed a perfect throw, tossing Sieghart towards the window while he made an escape for a door. But before he left, Jin turned around and gave him a pouting face before yelling at the crumpled swordsman.

"Sieghart you IDIOT!"

He then slammed the door roughly, leaving Sieghart laughing quietly on the ground while scratching the back of his head.

...

And so it begins. I know, it is quite short. I hope to write longer stories one day. But please tell me if you enjoyed it, and you can tell me if I have any mistakes! Also message me like have any request stories if you enjoyed my writing style! I'll try my best to write for you!

Thank you for reading!~


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! For those who enjoyed the first part, I give thee Chapter 2!

Im actually not keen on writing more since I'm to lazy, but if you REALLY want to read more, please leave a review. I don't know if its good or not! Please! Ill sell you my soul! Anyhow hope you enjoy this short chapter

...

The beginning of a long day~

Jin hurried down the huge stairs of the boys dorm at GC Academy, where he was currently attending. GC Academy was a prestigious school located in the middle of the city, so there wasn't many people who stayed at the dorms. Also staying at the dorm were nine other boys including Sieghart, and then himself. They all mostly get along well, but from time to time there were fights. Not like they were serious though, they would always get over it later.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jin went down the hallway towards kitchen to join the other boys in the for breakfast. There's no way he's going to fall back to sleep now thanks to Sieghart. He'll just forget about this morning, Jin thought.

"in't it a little cold in here Jin?"

"Wah!.. Lass! When did you get here! don't sneak up on me like that!"

Lass was the ninja of the group, he was very quick and no one can even notice him when he was sneaking about. And he was a huge prankster, which was a huge problem since he was so silent and fast.

And what was he talking about, Jin thought, it's cold in here during summer? Jin did feel a little bit chilly now, so he looked down at himself. His shirt was gone.

"LASS!"

Jin yelled as the white haired boy held his shirt over his shoulder.

"Aha you're gonna have to be faster than that Jin!"

Jin tried to grab his shirt back but Lass kept jumping all around him.

"Aargh! Lass gimme back my shirt!"

"Come and get it then!"

Lass turned around and was about to run off before he ran straight into a tall Asmodian. Dio.

Dio was a well known delinquent and brawler, But he was quite nice once you got to know him. Even as a delinquent, he had high class and was quite rich. He also had dignity and poise.

"Good morning to you two, Lass, Jin. I can see that Lass is up to no good as always."

Lass hid the shirt behind him while smiling towards Dio.

"And Jin, you are quite shirtless, would you like to borrow my shirt? It is made of silk, so I am certain that it would feel comfortable enough so that you would not have the urge to take your shirt off."

Dio was in the middle of taking his shirt off when Lass suddenly disappeared into the air. Jin groaned. Well, Jin thought, he will just borrow Dio's shirt. Dio never really liked wearing shirts anyway, he liked to show off his chest and abs so he rarely wore shirts unless necessary.

Dio place the shirt over Jin's shoulders and pulled his hands through the sleeves. Dio was quite particular on how he wanted things, and it had to be just right to his taste to be satisfactory.

Dio finished buttoning up the shirt and pulled the collar straight for Jin.

"There, now keep that shirt on."

Dio said as he ruffled Jin's hair and walked away.

"Ahh, thank you Dio!"

Jin yelled after Dio as he waved his hand back at him.

Jin sighed. It has been a long morning and all he wanted was breakfast. So he walked down the hall to the main room. The main room had a huge chandelier and it was where the huge doors were that led to the outside. There was also a balcony from the second floor from which you can look down to see the room. Jin looked up toward the balcony and saw Sieghart walking by. Jin panicked and hoped Sieghart hadn't seen him yet, so he ran down the direction he was previously going, towards the kitchen and dining hall.

Sieghart looked down, he thought he had seen someone down there a second ago, but it was empty.

"Mus' ta been my imagination."

Sieghart though to himself.

...

And there you have it. Anyhow please review! Tell me all that you are feeling my sweet child!

Until next time, bye!


End file.
